Desvidas
by Sakuya217
Summary: Aquello no eran vidas, eran Desvidas, con D mayúscula. No es lo que se ve, las vidas que se cree que tienen; seamos sinceros, todos pensábamos que las gemelas Patil eran iguales, que Cho Chang solo había llorado por Cedric, y que a George le encantan las viejas historias y que nunca le ha importado su no-oreja. Pero no es así. Para el reto "Tres palabras, tres personajes".
1. Padma Patil

**"Lo suyo no eran vidas, esas vidas que todos conocen fueron más emocionantes, todos miembros del ED. No, aquello eran esos momentos indefinidos. ¿No eran vidas pero tampoco son muertes? Entonces son desvidas, simple y claro como el Veritaserum"**

**Bueno, este es el primer drabble de mi respuesta al reto "Tres palabras, tres personajes" del foro "The Ruins". ****Aquí les traigo el primero, sobre Padma Patil y la palabra "iguales".**

* * *

No había nadie más en aquella planta. A ambos lados de la habitación donde se encontraba había dos camas iguales, desde la colcha hasta el color de la madera. En medio de estas, una ventana de marco blanco, equidistantemente situada. El resto también estaba igual: las mesillas de noche, las lámparas, los cuadros... hasta podría jurar que su madre había fijado la alfombra al suelo para que no se perdiera la simetría. Estaba segura de que si cualquier extraño entraba en aquel momento por la puerta, habría pensado que en medio del cuarto había un gran espejo que reflejaba la otra mitad.

No pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño mientras salía y bajaba de nuevo las escaleras. Siempre había sido así, su hermana y ella tenían que vivir en un mundo completamente simétrico, en el que todo era doble. Al principio era gracioso, se ponían el mismo vestido y jugaban a ser el reflejo de la otra, o a confundir a los familiares o amigos cuando las nombraban. Incluso habían practicado para hablar a la vez. Pero ya no eran unas niñas. Ya no quería ser el reflejo de su hermana, porque sí, ella siempre parecía su reflejo, su sombra; ella era la "hermana de Parvati Patil".

-No habréis elegido la decoración sin mí ¿verdad? – la voz de su hermana llegó desde la cocina, donde sus padres organizaban el cumpleaños de ambas.

No, aquello había acabado desde que las casas las habían separado. Ella una Ravenclaw, serena e inteligente; y su hermana una Gryffindor, ahora conocida como una de las mayores cotillas de Hogwarts y eterna amiga de Lavander Brown, muchos decían que su valor se había transformado en un carácter entrometido.

-Claro que no, cariño – le aseguró su madre, con voz cansada por los preparativos – elige tú.

-Bien – el tono de satisfacción se notó desde el último escalón de las escaleras – quiero globos atados con cintas en todas las habitaciones, con magia será fácil – aseguró despreocupada.

Padma llegó hasta la cocina, y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, observando la escena. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había llegado.

-Quiero que sean doradas y rojas, como Gryffindor ¿Sabéis que vamos primeros en la clasificación de Quidditch? – añadió orgullosa, aunque aquello nunca le había importado demasiado – y que la tarta tenga mucha nata, a Lavander le encanta – aseguró encantada.

-Lo de los globos dorados está bien porque parecerán del color del bronce – interrumpió Padma, atrayendo la atención de todos – pero yo también los quiero azules ¿Sabéis que Gryffindor va empatado en el primer lugar con Ravenclaw? – preguntó, imitando el discurso de su hermana, que la miraba boquiabierta – y que la tarta no tenga demasiada nata, a Sarah no le sienta muy bien.

Padma sonrió satisfecha al ver la reacción de todos ante aquella contradicción de ideas y el problemas que se les presentaba. Sí, si de algo estaba segura era de que ya no eran iguales. Y no podía estar más feliz.


	2. Cho Chang

**Segundo drabble. Este no me salió demiasiado bien, supongo que tampoco es que me guste demasiado el personaje, pero una hace lo que puede. Cho Chang con su palabra "lamento"**

* * *

Hay mucha clase de llantos. Y eso es algo que todo el mundo sabe. Los hay con hipidos. Los hay con silencios largos y caras crispadas. Algunos son ahogados, tanto que te estrangulan y crees que nunca la garganta te dolió tanto.

Hay gente que llora a la primera y otros que aguantan porque "tienen que ser fuertes".

Los hay que lloran porque están tristes, y los hay que lo hacen porque están alegres, o frustrados o deprimidos, o porque se les metió algo en los ojos, o porque están nerviosos,... o porque les gusta llorar.

Hay gente que llora con el rostro descubierto, otros bajo la lluvia, algunos abrazándose a ellos mismos o apretados contra una almohada.

Hay muchos tipos de llantos. Y Cho Chang lo hacía murmurando. Sus lamentos llenaban suavemente la habitación, y el ruido era parecido al del agua al fluir, o como si una colmena de abejas hubiesen decidido salir a buscar flores. Chang lamenta, llora y vuelve a lamentar. Se siente identificada con los días de lluvia y se pregunta para qué gárgolas es tan inteligente si no es capaz de hallar la forma de ser feliz.

Muchas veces ha estado alegre y a sonreído y reído sin parar. Pero también ha sido muchas veces días de lluvia. Se lamentó a los siete años cuando no pudo ver el partido de los Tornados, porque pensó que habían perdido por su culpa; se lamentó a los diez cuando su padre estuvo meses en el hospital, porque creyó que había sido su culpa que pasase junto a aquel caldero, al pedirle que la acompañase; se lamentó durante meses de la muerte de Cedric, porque aquel día no le había dicho que lo amaba; y se lamentó durante años, porque pensó que por muchos chicos que conociese, por muchos novios que tuviese, nunca volvería a encontrar uno como él, y que nunca sería feliz.

Pero Cho Chang ya no llora, ya no es días de lluvia, porque ya no se lamenta. Y no se lamenta porque no tiene nada por que hacerlo. Vive y busca. Porque ahora sabe que con los lamentos se pierde el tiempo, y ella lo necesita. Por que ya ha encontrado a alguien que es sus días de sol.


	3. George Weasley

**Y aquí va el último, este sí que me gustó escribirlo, aunque supongo que 500 palabras es poco para mí (es extraño, mi ordenador me dice que son 500 justas, pero Fanfiction dice que son 523 =/ No sé a quien creer...)**

**Disfrútenlo! George Weasley y su palabra "cenicero"... Okas, no es cenicero, obviamente es la palabra "oreja"**

* * *

Era Navidad, pero una de esas Navidades a lo Weasley. Todos los hermanos, primos, sobrinos y tíos – Teddy incluido, ya que casi era de la familia – se habían juntado en la Madriguera. Incluso Charlie había ido, con lo difícil que era separarlo a veces de sus dragones. Minutos atrás varios niños habían pedido al trío dorado que les contasen una vez más sus aventuras en Hogwarts, para los pequeños el pelirrojo era el que contaba las partes con más gracia y con chistes o burlas, Hermione la cuidaba de todos los detalles para que los niños no se perdiesen nada y el niño que vivió... él le ponía la emoción. Este último, como siempre, se había resignado a relatar, pero entre más de una docena de bocas dándole múltiples razones acabó aceptando.

George no escuchaba la historia en aquella ocasión. Había aprendido que si estaba demasiado pendiente encontraría alguna parte donde él y Fred saliesen haciendo alguna de sus bromas. No era que el pelirrojo no quisiese recordarlas, pero todavía le dolía la pérdida de su hermano gemelo. Pero como uno de sus otros hermanos había dicho – no recordaba cual – un hombre muere cuando es olvidado.

Volvió a la realidad, extrañado, cuando un murmullo se extendió en el salón, que ahora parecía pequeño con esa cantidad de niños sentados en el suelo. Lily y Molly, que eran las más cercanas a Ron le daban pequeños puñetazos en las piernas a su tío, que intentaba tranquilizarlas mientras Harry y Hermione se reían, esta última diciendo algo parecido a "te lo tienes merecido". George y Bill se acercaron al lugar, curiosos.

-¡Eso es asqueroso, tío! – se quejó Lily.

-¿Qué les has contado Ronnie?¿Tu romance con Lavander? – preguntó George burlón – Yo no estuve allí, pero tenéis razón: fue asqueroso.

Tanto Hermione como Ron lo miraron mal, mientras las niñas ya cansadas volvían a sentarse normal, dispuestas a seguir escuchando la historia. Pero el pelirrojo no disminuyó su sonrisa.

-No es eso – intervino Harry – estamos contando la historia de cuando estuvimos en cuarto.

-Ah, el Torneo – recordó Bill.

-Sí. Y al genio de Ron no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa mejor que describir cuidadosamente a Moody – explicó Harry – les ha contado con pelos y señales como era su nariz.

-¡Papá!¡Calla! – le pidió la niña.

-Oh, vamos – interrumpió Bill con una sonrisa – las cicatrices son geniales – dijo orgulloso señalando su cara.

-Ya, pero la de mi padre es la más chula – le retó James - ¡Tiene foto de rayo!

-Lo sabemos James – le aseguró Ginny – la hemos visto muchas veces.

-¡Pues la de mi padre es la más divertida! – aseguró de repente Fred- Mamá siempre dice que...

-Que es un pendón desorejado – acabó Angelina mientras llegaba, provocando una risa general, incluso en el propio George.

-Algo de razón tiene, Fred – le aseguró Bill.

-Ya, pero yo creo que es más bien una medalla de guerra – aseguró el niño orgulloso.

Aquella fue una de las pocas veces que George Weasley se quedó sin palabras.


End file.
